


Stay Awake

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Angel: the Series, Battlestar Galactica, Farscape, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Medical Trauma, Torture, Video, Violence against women, Vividcon, implied sexual violence, strobing effects, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Stay AwakeFandom:MultiArtist:Music by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, performed by Suzanne VegaSummary:Don't close your eyes





	Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon. elynross, destina and thuviaptarth provided thoughtful, extremely helpful beta that I really appreciate.

**Password:** showme


End file.
